Just Kiss Her
by r5readysetrock
Summary: Auslly One-Shot! R&R! "I love sunburns now" "Me Too"


Just Kiss Her

**Austin**

Ally

_Riker_

"OW!"

"**Sorry! Do you want me to get you a Tylenol?" I was probably a little rough with the Aloe gel.**

"Pwease?"

"**Ok. I'll be right back. Just stay here."**

"K."

**Today, I had forced Ally to go to the beach with me, and her back got sunburned. Not all of it, just a little, right below her neck. But you see, Ally has never gotten sunburn before, so this is really painful to her. I'm pretty sure a Tylenol will help. So when I get back, I'm gonna try to comfort her by giving her a Tylenol and rubbing her back. Well, closer to her waist because I don't want to hurt my little angel.**

**Wait, did I just call Ally an angel inside my head? Oh well, I guess that's what happens when you're in love with your best friend.**

Thank goodness Austin went to get me a Tylenol. Well, I learned my lesson. Always wear sunblock. Anyway, my best friend is so sweet. He's always taken care of me. And he's a cutie.

Yes, I just called my best friend a cutie. I love him, but he'll never feel the same way.

"**I got the Tylenol." **Said Austin, snapping me back to reality.

"Thanks Austin. But, why?"

"**Why what?"**

"Why did you get me the Tylenol? I know I asked you, but I could have gotten it by myself."

"**I know, but it's obvious you're sore. I was just helping, cause, well, we're better together."**

Well, thanks for making me blush like crazy, Austin.

"Thanks again."

"**Welcome. What do you want to drink?"**

"Water will be fine."

"**K."**

After he gave me the water, he sat down beside me.

"**I'm really sorry."**

"For what?"

"**For forcing you to go to the beach with me. It's technically my fault you got sunburned."**

"No, it's not."

"**Yes, it is. If I hadn't forced you to go to the beach with me, you wouldn't be sunburned."**

"Austin, please. Don't take it out on yourself. It will only make me feel worse, Austin. Or should I say ?"

**I laughed. Gosh, why did Ally have to be so darn cute?"**

"**Please, call me Austin"**

"K."

**Both of us just sat there for a few minutes, when I finally said something. Literally.**

"**Something."**

"What?"

"**Just trying to break the silence!"**

"Oh. Okay."

"**Hey, are you still sore?"**

"A little, why?"

"**Would you like your new counselor, Austin moon, to comfort you?"**

I laughed.

"Sure, Mr. Moon."

"**Once again, please call me Austin."**

I smiled again. Who wouldn't? Then He started rubbing my back soothingly. Well, closer to my waist, probably so he wouldn't hurt me. I wonder if he could feel the shivers running up my spine. At that very moment, His brother Riker and his girlfriend Vanessa walked in. What were they doing here?

"_Oh, sorry did I disrupt something?"_

Both of our faces turned as red as my sunburn. I looked at Austin, and I guess he could tell I had no idea what to say, so he spoke for me. But even he stuttered a little bit. (A/N-I probably misspelled that.)

"**N-no you didn't d-disrupt anything."**

"_Okay."_ But I could tell he didn't believe it. I think Austin could to, considering our faces were redder than tomatoes.

"_Can I talk to Austin outside?"_

"**Why outside? Why not right here? I really don't wanna leave Ally-gator right now."**

"_Ally-gator? Fine. Basically, our parents aren't home, and they want us to spend the night somewhere. Where do you wanna spend the night?"_

"You can stay here, Austin. We have extra clothes. So do you wanna stay here?"

"**Sure! Well, later Riker!"**

"_K. Bye. But I still need to talk to you. Now."_

"**Look, I'm not leaving Ally-gator, so just whisper in my ear if it's that important."**

"_Fine." _He said with a sigh.

"_You love her, don't you?"_

I couldn't hear them, but it must have been embarrassing cause now his face was as red as lava.

"**Yeah I do, so what?" **He said so everyone can hear him.

"_I saw her book. It had a heart with your name and her name it. Kiss her when I leave. Just do it."_

I couldn't hear Riker, but I wish I had.

"**Ok! I get it! BYE RIKER!"**

"_Geez, fine. Bye. See you tomorrow."_

When they left I noticed something. Austin had never removed his hand from my back. That sent a round of shivers up my spine, and I guess he felt them too.

"**Are you cold?" **Told ya.

"A little, but we don't have any blankets. So it's fine." Well, at least the blanket thing was true.

"**Come here."**

"Why?"

"**You're cold, and I'm a little cold too, so maybe we could keep each other warm?"**

He said that last part barely audible, but I heard it.

"Umm…sure. Let's do that."

**So then we both laid down on the couch, side by side, my arm around her tiny waist. But then Ally-gator said something I would never have expected her to say, not in a million years.**

"Austin, I love you. I always have."

**I answered her with a passionate kiss.**

"**I love you too."**

"I love sunburns now."

"**Me too."**


End file.
